


Horrors At Chuck-E-Cheese

by Xx_Stitch_xX



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Amatuer, First work - Freeform, More tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Stitch_xX/pseuds/Xx_Stitch_xX
Kudos: 1





	Horrors At Chuck-E-Cheese

The supposedly lifeless Animatronic Rat was on stage. His eyes were cold, and empty. He sang for the children below, as he watched 5 of them be taken into the back room, he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Despite this, he kept performing, his gears creaking. He heard the muffled screams, as they were murdered mere yards from where he is. The children below him laughed and yelled “CHUCK-E CHUCK-E CHUCK-E”.


End file.
